L'heure est venue
by yuki332
Summary: Laisse toi le temps, tout arrivera au moment venu. Un jour, les nuages gris s'éloigneront, et alors, tu seras éclairé par ces doux rayons de soleil que tu croyais perdus. - court OS se passant avant le début de SLG - les personnages, comme d'habitude, ne m'appartiennent pas - Enjoy o/


**HEYYYYYYY !**

Haaaaaaaaa que ça fait du bien de pouvoir reécrire un peu *^* je suis bien contente de vous revoir touuus !

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de rien avoir posté depuis quelques mois, mais j'ai fait un petit séjour à l'hopital et après j'ai du réviser pour le bac (et vu que j'ai loupé en tout un mois de cours c'était chaud ^^')

M'enfin, là je vais mieux, et c'est avec ce court OS que je reviens en douceur o/

Ca se passe avant SLG, et oui j'ai fait un anachronisme en citant une chanson de MrYéyé, mais m'en voulez pas pour ça svp x') (si vous connaissez pas je vous ordonne d'aller écouter) (oui, je donne des ordre maintenant)

Bon aller, bonne lecture o/

* * *

 **L'heure est venue**

Et la musique repassait. Encore. Se répercutant contre les murs blancs qui l'entouraient, filant l'air dans un rythme familier, arrivant délicatement aux oreilles de Mathieu Sommet. Cette douce mélodie défilait, seconde après seconde. Et recommençait. Encore et encore.  
Treize secondes et la voix sincère du chanteur enveloppait son esprit.  
Trente six secondes.  
" _Tu es jeune et les gens sont cons, trop cons pour toi en dehors de ce monde, qui semble ne plus vouloir de toi…_ "  
Bien sûr que ce monde ne voulait plus de lui, ce monde rempli de gens plus ou moins stupides, ce monde noir dans lequel il vivait, et dans lequel, jour après jour, les nuages sombre qui envahissaient le ciel se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui, annonçant sans doute un mauvais présage. Pour les autres où pour lui ? C'était une excellente question que Mathieu se posait régulièrement.

Quarante-huit secondes. A force de l'écouter, il la connaissait par coeur. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à l'écouter d'ailleurs ?

" _Tu es jeune accroche-toi, ça va aller, je te le promets._ "

Et qu'est ce qu'il en savait lui ? Cet homme aux cheveux longs, noirs et bouclés, habillé en "Cowboy" ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Ce n'était pas lui qui était atteint de cette maladie, cette maladie qui empirait de jour en jour, de seconde en seconde, tout comme cette mélodie défilait. Ce n'était pas lui qui voyait ces étranges personnes, ni lui qui les entendait, qui les supportait. Ce n'était pas lui qui était suivi de près et mis sous surveillance à cause d'un début de schizophrénie.  
" _Ton heure viendra, comme tous ceux qui, avant toi, n'existait pas vraiment_ ".

Cette simple phrase calma les pensées du malade. C'est vrai, après tout, qui peut savoir ce qui se passera dans dix ans, deux mois, où même demain ?

Peut-être que d'une seconde à l'autre, tout basculera. C'est vrai. Le temps passe vite, les gens changent. Et qu'est ce qu'il peut s'en passer des choses en une seconde ! C'est vrai. Un pas, un seul. Une décision, et tout peut basculer.

" _Laisse-toi le temps_ "

C'était ça. Peut-être qu'au lieu de réfléchir à comment arranger les choses, il devait se contenter d'attendre ? Peut-être devait-il se contenter de ce qu'il possédait ? Après tout… ces "gens"... ses "personnalités"... Pourquoi serait-il forcément nocif ?... C'est vrai… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement les accepter ? Les voir comme des personnes à part… Si ça se trouve, ils pourraient même l'aider !... Mais pour cela, il fallait déjà qu'il arrête d'en avoir peur…

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas normal. Peut-être qu'il était fou. Peut-être qu'il était schizophrène. Mais c'est bien ça qui le rendait aussi unique, non ? Pourquoi à cause de cette foutue maladie, il devait forcément mal vivre ? Pourquoi devait-il être forcément mal vu par les autres ? Pourquoi devait-il rester les bras croisés, la tête basse dans les couloirs, du son dans les oreilles en faisant comme si tout allait bien ? Pourquoi se lamenter sur son sort ?... Dans la salle blanche dans laquelle il se trouvait, il eut une idée. Plusieurs idées même. Il était temps de changer tout ça ! Il allait innover, faire de grandes choses. Une chose qu'aucun schizophrène n'aurait fait auparavant.

A cet instant, une lueur apparut dans le ciel trop longtemps resté gris.

Alors que la voix du chanteur hurlait un " _Regardez-moi !_ ", Mathieu habillait un mur avec une vielle pancarte, déplaçait les meubles de façon à alligner une commode avec le mur nouvellement coloré. C'était seulement un cadeau que quelques amis lui avaient offert, mais cela rendait la pièce vivante.

La chanson passait toujours en boucle tandis que le châtain arrangeait encore la disposition de son salon.

" _Alors crois-moi, le meilleur arrive, on te permettra d'éclore, et tu deviendras, quelqu'un de bien_ "

Oui. C'était ça.

Au lieu de rester là à ne rien faire, au lieu de rester là à attendre le psy, au lieu de rester là et de se faire du mal pour qu'Ils partent, il allait devenir quelqu'un de bien. Il allait faire sourire les gens. Il fallait qu'il avance, alors pourquoi ne pas aider les autres par la même occasion ?

\- C'est l'heure de la métamorphose, murmura-t-il en même temps que la voix mélodieuse.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il contempla son salon réarrangé. Il y croyait. Il pourrait le faire.

" _Ton avenir est beau, vas-y souris, ouais, comme ça…_ "

Son heure était venue. Il allait enfin pouvoir commencer à vivre.

Il s'était immédiatement mis au travail, farfouillant, titubant dans l'écriture, mais il y arriverait, il en était certain. Il avait confiance en lui, et en Eux aussi. Ensemble, ils y arriveront.

Après quelques jours, le 11 mars 2011, il avait mis une caméra devant la commode et le panneau brun sur lequel était inscrit "Salut les Geeks". Il était anxieux. Anxieux mais heureux. Il allait pouvoir s'exprimer. Enfin, Ils allaient pouvoir s'exprimer. Peut-être qu'ils n'oseront pas trop se montrer pour le moment, mais Mathieu décelait de la curiosité en eux.

\- Aller les gars, on peut le faire !

Il prit une grande inspiration et brisa sa coquille.

\- Salut les Geeks !

* * *

Voila, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :3

La chanson "utilisée" est la version originale de "ton heure viendra" ^^ (dont la version accoustique est juste magnifique aussi TwT)  
Y a plusieurs référence à d'autre chanson de MrYéyé d'ailleurs x) Enfin bref.

Je pense que je vais poster d'autre OS avant de publier la suite et probablement FIN de Schizophrénie, et la suite de l'Autre monde o/  
Donc ceux qui aime le Geetron, y en aura 2 o/  
Sur ce  
*gros calin*

Yuki le sanguini irisé de retour !


End file.
